Island Fox
by Neko-fire demon tempest
Summary: Kish goes into heat, but his instincts don't pick Ichigo but the new Mew. When he refuses to clam her Pai and Taruto are forced to kidnap her so Kish doesn't suffer a pain worse then death. But how is Kish going to react to his destined mate being locked up for him with no way of escape? Rated M to be safe I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Island Fox**

**Chapter 1**

_**~Kishu's Prov~**_

Kishu was practicing his sword skills in the training room at the far end of the ship away from their living quarters where Pai and Taruto currently were. The further away the better in his opinion; he had been feeling restless lately, with no clue why, and didn't feel like being around anyone. He could go to Earth . . . but not even thoughts of his beloved kitten, Ichigo, seemed to raise his spirits.

Just as he finished destroying three of the practice dummy's Taruto appeared behind Kishu, floating in mid-air with his arms and legs crossed and a scowl on his face. Kishu, with a burst of unexplained rage, throw a predicate at him which would have seriously injured him if he hadn't ducked in time. The predicate hit the wall behind him and exploded, it was a good thing that the ship was built to with stand their own attacks.

"What is the matter with you!?" Taruto yelled in Kishu's face once he had gotten over the initial shock.

Kishu's scowl didn't falter as he stared into Taruto's enraged face, and didn't bother explaining his bazar actions. Hell he didn't even know what was wrong with him so how could he explain why he just tried to kill the twelve year old. He had never really liked Taruto or Pai, but he would never try to kill them unless they got between him and his Koneko-chan. Yep there was definitely something wrong with him.

Taruto huffed. "Whatever, Pai wants all of us to go to Earth. Meet us at the water fountain in the park where Café Mew Mew is." With his message delivered he disappeared in a ripple of space.

Kishu huffed and tried to calm himself down enough to the point where he didn't feel like he was about to go on a rampage. After a few minutes he disappeared and reappeared over the water fountain in the middle of the park where most humans conjugate. He hated humans, they did nothing but destroy the Earth after his people left and he would do anything to get it back. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his Koneko-chan as a pet once they took over the Earth.

"About time Kishu!" Taruto yelled from above him, Kishu looked up to see Taruto scowling at him, clearly still made about his attempt to kill the younger boy. _**'Oh come on it wasn't like I meant to do it! . . . . Well ok maybe I did, but it wasn't like I haven't done it before!'**_Pai was just staring off into the distance ignoring the both of them, most likely to make sure they weren't attacked by the Mews before they could put their plan into action.

"Brat." Was all he said before floating up to them and ignoring the other two began restlessly looking around for something, but what he wasn't sure. He was feeling very uneasy and like there was a part of him pulling at his insides trying to get out too find what it wanted. Whatever that something was it was close by, he could feel his fangs growing with the need to bite into something. Something tender.

"Kishu," Pai said to get his attention, he got it very reluctantly before explaining his plan. "We're going to do something a little more extreme today, I found the next Mew aqua location but I want to get at least one of those mews out of the picture first." He looked at Kishu with a steely face. "Most likely there leader. Even with their latest member if we take down their leader they are likely to be useless against us."

Kishu's face gave nothing away; he didn't want his little koneko-chan to get hurt, it would be very difficult to find another cute toy like her, but for some reason he could really care less about her. His eyes narrowed. _**'What's wrong with me? Just last week the mere thought of someone hurting my Koneko-chan would make my head spin with rage, and now I don't feel anything.' **_Something very weird was going on. It was one thing to attack Taruto, but to not care if his toy was broken by someone other than him?

He opened his mouth to tell Pei that he didn't care and that maybe he was sick, but he was cut off. "I don't want to hear it Kishu, we need to make some head way or Deep Blue is going to kill us. Now then we're each going to make three chimera animals, that way they will be out numbered six to nine. One of them is sure to get so beat up that they will still be recovering when we go to acquire the Mew aqua."

"Roger." Kishu and Taruto said together, Taruto saluted while Kishu crossed his arms and growled.

"Alright then let's get started."

_**~Ume's Prov~**_

"Man my feet are killing me." Ume groaned as she set down at an empty table with the rest of the girls, clenching a broom to keep herself upright in her set.

'_**Hi everyone my name is Ume Chokichi I'm a freshmen at Nagasaki junior high school. I was a normal junior high student till last week when I made my first visit to Café Mew mew and became a part of the team. I live alone; I'm fourteen years old and have an older brother and sister, both of them live far away so I don't see much of them. I didn't always live alone, I used to live with a friend of the family, but I quickly learned after moving in that he was no friend. I don't like talking about him and haven't had anything to do with him since I ran away. I don't like big cities, noise, or people really, there is quite a long list of things but I don't want to bore you. I love animals, nature, reading, writing, singing, and dancing. Before I became a Mew I never really had any friends, so I'm trying very hard to adjust to having five great friends to fight beside.'**_

'_**It was very weird being a Mew, especially when your ears and tail keep popping out. So far that only happens to me and Ichigo, and only when we get excited, scared, or mad. Ichigo was a testament to all three where I have only been mad enough to make them pop out. But then I wasn't in love with anyone like Ichigo was. Like the other Mew's my Mew mark was clearly visible over my left breast, it looked like a wreath made of ribbons with a crescent moon under it. But more about me later for now let's get back to the story! ' **_

"I know what you mean it was so busy today." Mint said sipping her tea. She had done nothing but sit in the corner of the room at a single table telling Ichigo what to do and doing nothing herself. But Ume had come to realize that this was a normal everyday thing for the both of them. Mint very rarely worked.

"What are you talking about!? You did nothing!" Ichigo screamed angrily at her. Ichigo was her first friend and the leader of the Mews. Within the week that she had been working at the café she had learned the most about Ichigo and her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. Not that she really cared to know about what they did together, but once Ichigo turns on it's very hard to turn her off.

Pudding, who couldn't be older then twelve years old, was looking from one girl to the other. Zakuro was leaning against the wall ignoring all of them. She had learned very little about Zakuro other then she couldn't come to work all the time because she was a model.

"Please calm down Ichigo." Lettuce said sitting down a large tray on the table that had five cakes and six cups of tea on it. "Here are the cakes." She got alone better with Lettuce than any of the others; this was mostly because of her love for books. She spent most of her time at the library when she wasn't working or fighting the aliens—something she's only had to do once before now.

Ryou and Keiichirou had filled her in on everything that they knew about the aliens so far, but she had only fought the youngest one that was probably around Puddings age. It wasn't hard to tell that Ryou had a personal reason to not like the aliens, but she wasn't going to pry, it wasn't any of her business.

She liked Keiichirou right off the bat, he just seemed like a person you could talk to about anything. He was also very dependable when it came to work or in a fight. Ryou on the other hand could be very annoying and she had tried to keep her distance from him if she could. He picked on her like he did Ichigo, but that could be because she always got into his face like Ichigo did to.

"Yay cake!" Pudding yelled happily getting her piece before anyone else.

"Thanks Lettuce." Ichigo said and before long all but Ume was eating. Ume set back drinking her tea and looking out the window and the late evening sky, it was going to be getting dark in a couple of hours.

"I can't believe that you don't like sweets Ume, and you're so good at baking!" Lettuce commented as she slowly ate her cake.

"It's just something I've never liked." She shrugged. Her grandmother cooked everything with sugar in it when she was little and she was so burnt out on it she couldn't stand to eat the stuff.

They all fell silent looking at her before Ichigo finally spook. "Wow Ume, you're not normal even by Mew Mew standards." She laughed. Ume and the others started laughing to; but really she didn't find it very funny, she had never wanted to be normal but now that she was a Mew mew it didn't seem like there was anything normal about her. This was why she didn't really have many friends outside the Mews. The one thing she remembered about her mother before she died was she always said that you could count your true friends on one hand.

Ume's café uniform was like everyone else's but orange, the same color as her Mew outfit. She has long brown hair that goes to her hips in waves, and dark hazel eyes that change color with what she's wearing and feeling. When she's in her Mew form her hair is pulled up into pig tails and her eyes turn orange. **(I'll go into better detail later.)**

"Ume! Ume!" R2005, who she nicknamed Daichi, flu up to her from the basement with Keiichirou and Ryou following close behind looking panicked. This put all the girls on alert because they never panicked. "Alien! Alien!" Daichi looked like a plum with cute little fox ears and a puffy tail. Ichigo's Masha was close behind Daichi screaming along with him.

"Girls get to the center of the park now, there are nine chimera animal destroying everything in sight." Ryou ordered. "Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!"

At this no one, not even Ichigo argued, but got up and raced for the exit transforming on the way.

"Mew Mew Minto—."

"Mew Mew Lettuce—."

"Mew Mew Pudding—."

"Mew Mew Zakuro—."

"Mew Mew Plum—."

"Mew Mew Strawberry—."

"Metamorphosis!"

Their transformations happened in a flash of multicolored lights and were over in a matter of seconds. Ume's outfit looked like a strapless orange sundress that went to mid-thigh and the bottom had small slits on both sides, she had on knee-high boots like Ichigo's only a dark orange color, she had arm bands, a leg band with a ribbon **(like Berry's)** and choker like everyone else. She also was wearing black fingerless gloves that went to her elbow and tied up from end to end with orange ribbons. Two black ribbons with two bells on each of them tied her now black hair up into pigtails leaving her bangs and two long strips of hair to cover her ears. Two large black fox ears popped out of her head **(like Ichigo). **Last was her bushy black fox tail that at this moment was swaying happily behind her.

"Ahh!" The Mew Mews stopped to let the screaming crowd of people leave, the less people there the better.

"You guys go on a head, I'll make sure theirs on one else in the park." Ume said. She hated to see people get hurt and she knew that if she got everyone out of the way then they wouldn't have to worry about them being used against them.

"Right." The others said back before they went their separate ways. Ume began her searched of the perimeter of the park as the others headed toured the center of the park where they could just make out five human like shapes floating in mid-air.

**Please let me know what you think, I another chapter or two of this story done-just don't have typed up yet. This is more or less a huff draft; I have already added a lot that I didn't have in this chapter to begin with so I hope it turned out alright. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Island Fox**

Chapter 2

**~Normal Prov.~**

The site that greeted them was not a pretty one. Four of the nine chimera animal's, which were knocking down trees, look like various animals; a squirrel, a dog, some kind of bird, and a very large snake. All of them stood at least twenty foot tall. Three more Chimera animal's that look like plants were near the fountain relaxing and watching the others do all the work. There were only seven Chimera's in sight.

Just then a whole line of trees were knocked down casing all the birds to fly away and the ground to shack. They would have to do something soon before the whole park was destroyed.

"Where are the last two monsters?" Pudding asked putting a hand over her eyes like a visor and looking around.

"Up there." Zakuro said simply pointing at the sky.

The three aliens and two humanoid chimera animals turned toured them. One of the monsters looked like it was a gumball machine for a head and was wearing a clown outfit; the other seemed to be a very sad woman that resembled a cougar in a teachers outfit.

"Those are—" Lettuce began but didn't bother finishing because everyone already knew how those chimera animals had been created.

Ichigo started looking around franticly getting angrier by the second. After a few seconds of searching she saw two lifeless bodies' laying on the ground at the edge of the woods. It was the bodies of a young boy no older than four and an older woman, most likely his mother.

"Well well look who finally decided to show up. You're a little late for the show, but I'm sure we can still keep you entertained." Kishu said smiling down at them. For some reason he didn't really feel like tormenting them, not even his Ichigo. He must be getting sick that was the only explanation.

"Taruto! How could you do something so mean!?" Pudding the youngest Mew yelled up to him.

Taruto blushed, something Kishu found funny and cute and Pei tried to ignore. "What are you talking about you big baby!? I'm evil; I enjoy doing these kinds of things." He smiled down at her. He would show her. "Now my plants ATTACK!" The plants lazily looked up at him before shrugging and doing as he said.

"How could you do something as low as attacking a mother and her child!? For the future of our planet we will fight to save the day-nya!" Ichigo said striking a pose. Pudding was already in action, attacking the planet monsters with Mint shooting the ones that tried to come up on her from behind. Ichigo looked at Lettuce and Zakuro. "You two take care of the animal chimera in the woods."

"What about you?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo looked up at the aliens. "I'm going to get those poor people's souls back." With that she summoned her strawberry bell and jumped high into the air.

"Wait!" Mint shouted reaching out to her, but Zakuro stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Ume will join her when she gets here; we have other things to worry about."

"Right I forgot about Ume." Mint said with relief. The girl had only been in three battles before now but she had more than proved herself to them. Between her and Ichigo they would stand a good fighting chance.

"Kishu!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Hey Koneko-chan." Kishu smiled but he didn't look as happy as he normally would and the endearment sounded forced. Pei and Taruto looked at each other and shrugged before turning back. Taruto's eyes were wide and watchful while Pei's face was set in stone, but underneath he was slightly worried.

"What are you guys up to this time, using so many chimeras?"

"Oh we just got so bored, and you know me, anything to see my Koneko-chan." Kishu flow over to give her a kiss, but as soon as he touched her face he jerked away as if burned, and stared at his hand. Ichigo, Pei, and Taruto looked to, her finger tips had a little black smudges on them as if he had indeed gotten burnt. They all stared wide eyed at his hand for a moment, totally ignoring the fight going on around them.

That is until Ume showed up. Ume landed right outside the tree line and quickly took in the scene around her. Mint and Pudding were fighting one large chimera animal, and Lettuce and Zakuro had three surrounding them. They looked like they were having a very hard time, but where was Ichigo? She looked around wildly before hearing a shocked shout from above. Looking up she saw Ichigo surrounded by the aliens, Pei and Taruto looked angry and Kishu shocked, and two soul fused chimera animals. She would need major help, but first things first.

Ume ran to the fountain and quickly took out two of the chimera animals that were attacking Lettuce and Zakuro. "Ribbon Plum storm!" a shower of stars and purple flower peddles surrounded the monsters like mini tornados and when the tornado's disappeared the chimeras were gone and a flower and bush were left in their place.

"Thanks Ume!" Lettuce said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm going to help Ichigo good luck with the last two." Without waiting for a response, she took a running start and jumped high into the air to join Ichigo.

When she finally got there Kishu had gotten over the shock of being burnt and started to lung at Ichigo with an anger crazed look in his eyes. Right as Kishu was about to reach Ichigo Ume tackled him out of the air and they both went crashing into the ground.

"Ume!" Ichigo screamed and was about to go after them when one of the humanoid chimeras blocked her path, forcing her into a fight.

The force of Ume slamming Kishu into the ground caused a huge crater to form around them. Kishu wrapped his arms around the girl before the impact, but as soon as he touched her his body started to feel all worm and tingling-like it was going to sleep. It was a little painful, kind of like his whole body was shutting down on him, but for some strange reason he welcomed it. This is also what caused him to take the full impact of blow and try to prevent her from getting hurt, when just a few seconds ago he was going to turn them around so she would take the blunt of the impact. He landed with his arms around her but let go to lay spread eagle when his arms hurt too much to hold them up. She lay silently across his body, probably to stun to move.

A few seconds or a few minutes; he didn't know, the fox mew put her legs on either side of his hips and set up only to be stopped short by him putting his arms back around her his pain no longer that important. Without saying anything she scowled and pulled back her fist and punched him across the face. For some unknown reason he still didn't let go, he didn't even look that mad. She was just pulling her fist back again, this time to punch him in the nose, when Pei showed up and grabbed her arm in a painful grip. Ume looked back at him and glared which meet with his own glare before turning to Kishu totally dismissing her and her attempts to get her arm back. Taruto appeared on her other side grinning as always.

"Get off me!" Ume growled trying to pull her arm out of Pei's unbreakable hold; he was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for.

Taruto laughed in his own annoying way as he floated down to Ume's side. "Give it up old hag you're not going anywhere."

Ume went to swing at Taruto, but right before she made contact Pei caught her other arm; and then wrapped his arms around her middle with her arms at her sides, restraining her.

"This is our chance; she's not the leader but with her out of the picture we should have no problem getting the next mew aqua." Pei said and Taruto summoned his weapon, a set of clackers and started spinning them really fast as he smiled evilly. This would prove to Pudding how evil he was. His smile dropped a little when he thought about Pudding being mad at him for hurting one of her friends, but he shook his head, he didn't care what she thought about him.

The sound of the battle around them was being totally ignored. Zakuro and Lettuce were now helping Pudding with the last three chimera animals; while Mint was helping Ichigo with the humanoid chimera. So far they were winning.

Ume's eye's widened in fear of being trapped but then her growled and started struggling. "Do you really think this will work? You guys always lose that's never going to change!" she snapped, one of her fangs resting cutely on her bottom lip. Kishu couldn't stop staring at it; he wanted her to bite him. Then he wanted to kiss her plump lips and never stop.

Pei scowled and before she could blink she was being electrocuted. She through back her head, staring up at the blacking sky as she screamed. In the back of her mind she could hear a kind of growling noise, but she was in too much pain to really think straight or worry about anything but the pain. Then just as she thought she would pass out everything stopped.

She felt Pei release her and she fell forward into Kishu who was now sitting upright. His only available arm wrapped itself tightly around her which was good because she didn't think she could hold herself up at the moment. After she caught her breath she finally took notice of the panicked gasping coming from behind her. Ume looked behind her still slightly dazed only to see a panicked Pei gasping for breath and a scared Taruto trying to pull a large hand from around Pei's throat. She looked at the hand calmly; it was large, red, and had throbbing veins popping. Her gaze followed the hand, up to the arm, and then up to its owner. Her eyes, that had only been half opened like she just woke up, widened. It was Kishu! And he looked even more crazed with anger then he does when Ichigo makes him mad; his eyes were wide and slightly red, her teeth were clenched together in a scowl, and he was shacking with fury.

"Kishu, what are you doing!?" Taruto yelled, sounding close to tears.

Pei tried to talk but the only thing that came out was a painful gasp. He was starting to turn red and his eyes were beginning to bug out. She didn't like Pei, and he would do everything in his power to kill the mews and everyone on Earth, but her conchies(sp?) wouldn't just let her sit back and watch him die. Especially by his own team mate.

Ume turned to Kishu, raised her fist, and swung. But with paranormal speed, even for Kishu, he caught her fist. He didn't even bother to look at her, only stared at Pei with extreme hate.

"Kish—Kishu?" Ume said slightly nerves. It could have been her imagination but she could have sworn that Kishu's scowl lightened and his eyes turned a lighter color red. He was really starting to scare her, that wasn't easy. When Pei stopped fighting and started turning purple she knew it was time to become forceful. "Kishu! Stop right now!" she snapped.

Kishu jerked back to himself in surprise, he let go of Pei without taking any notice, and looked down at her like he was seeing her for the first time. They just stared at each other, Ume scowling and Kishu in curiosity, as Pei tried to catch his breath behind them. Taruto stayed far enough away that Kishu couldn't grab him like Pei, but close enough to help if it happened again.

Kishu suddenly smiled happily and trapped Ume in his arms much like Pei had. Her scowl deepened, more because of herself than him and struggled against him, her strength was slowly returning to her. She only stopped when he unexpectedly buried his face in her hair. She heard him inhale deeply before he groaned and moved to hide his face in the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. Looking back she should have done something, like fight back or scream, but she had done nether. The other mews where all banded together about 40 feet above her fighting the last chimera animal and it didn't look like they would be finished any time soon, they were getting tired. She sighed. _**'Great, now what?'**_

Unaware of her internal struggle Kishu began licking her neck causing her to be jolted back to the present and pulled a shocked squeal out of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ume screamed, drawing Pei's attention after he caught his breath.

Her only answer was Kishu grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the left exposing the right side of her neck. Then, before she could comprehend what he was doing, she felt sharp teeth biting into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her fox ears and tail stood high at attention and she could feel blood running down her chest as Kishu slowly released her and tried to lap up what blood escaped his mouth.

_** 'Oh my god, Kishu's a vampire!'**_

**Hope you liked this chapter guys, have had it done for a while but haven't had internet long enough to post it. I also have about 1/4****th**** of chapter three done but having writers block so I may work on 'Just another Pokémon journey' a little bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this update has taken so long everyone, but my grandma's been in the hospital for heart failer and haven't had time to do much of anything.**

Chapter 3

She set there in shock, not sure what had just happened. She felt Kishu starting to lick lower, down toured her chest. Panic started to set in. "Wow, wow, wow, hold the phone!" What was wrong with him? She knew Kishu was a pervert yes, but only when it came to—"Ichigo!" Ume screamed at the top of her lungs. If there was anyone that could help her out of this it would be Ichigo.

"Kishu what have you done?" Pei whispered behind her almost too low for her to hear if it hadn't been for her superior hearing.

"Ume!" Ichigo yelled. Kishu jerked his head up, a small trail of her blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. She followed his gaze to Ichigo and Pudding who were flying down toured them.

"Ichigo?" Kishu said faintly. Ume looked at him to see him staring at Ichigo in confusion as her and Pudding landed a few feet from them.

"Let Ume go Kishu." Ichigo demanded pointing at him.

"Yeah let onee-chan go!" Pudding said.

"Ume?" His voice sent chills down her spine. Kishu looked confused then jerked his head around to look down at her. He quickly, if not a little reluctantly, let go of her and flow into the air next to Pei and Taruto. He was glaring down at Ume with a deep look of hatred while Pei and Taruto watched him warily.

Ume got to her feet and glared right back at him making him jerk slightly as the other Mews, after defeating the chimera animals, landed behind Ichigo and Pudding. Pei floated toured Kishu hoping to bring him back to his senses. "Come on Kishu; let's get back to the ship. We need to plan our next phase of attack." He said this gently and not like a command as he normally would, he didn't want to chance being attacked again.

"What!? What about this plan? We can still take her with us!" Taruto yelled before flying down as fast as he could heading for Ume; who took a step back, hand over the bite mark on her neck, ready to block his attack. Very bad move.

"Taruto!" Came Pei's panicked voice; Taruto looked over his shoulder to see Kishu bearing down on him with a fierce expression, before he was tackled in mid-air. Kishu had him in a chock hold before he could scream and they came crashing down to the ground and skidded to a stop a couple of feet from Ume, who was staring at them wide eyed along with the other Mews.

It didn't take long for Taruto to start turning purple and his struggles to slow. Pudding could be heard crying in the background. Pei flew over intending to pull Kishu off, but Kishu slung his other arm out and hit Pei with such force that he went flying back and to the ground. Pei stared in horror as Taruto stopped struggling all together, he then looked passed them to Ume.

"Don't just stand there gawking, do something!" He shouted at her almost desperately causing Kishu to growl.

"What am I supposed to do!?" She shouted back. I mean really, what was she supposed to do with a nuts Kishu? That was Ichigo's job. She turned to said girl. "Ichigo what do you think we should do?"

"Well we can't just let Kishu kill the little twerp, even if they are our enemy's."

"Taruto is my friend! I don't want to see him die!" Pudding said in between sobs.

"It's ok Pudding we'll help him don't worry." Ichigo said reassuringly to Pudding and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, then looked wearily at Kishu before walking toured the pair.

Kishu turned to stare at her and things seemed to be going well, he wasn't growling at her but staring at her in confusion, till she crouched down and touched him on one of the hands holding Taruto. Then all hell seemed to break loss. Kishu howled in pain and, when Ichigo jerked back from him in shock, he lunged at her forgetting all about Taruto. Taruto seemed to still be breathing, but was out cold and you could already see purple bruises starting to form. All the Mews gasped as Kishu tried to grabbed Ichigo next but yelled in pain as soon as their skin touched, and when he finally pulled away his hand was smoking.

"I told you Fox mew, you have to be the one to do something." Pei said angrily.

"Taruto!" Pudding screamed and ran over to the small boy, pulling him into her lap and cried. Poor Pudding, they all knew that she hated fighting with Taruto because she considered him a friend. Even if he did like to cause them trouble.

"Pudding." Taruto whispered still very much asleep. This made Pudding smile, and she hugged him.

Ume smiled, but it quickly slipped from her face as she looked back at Kishu who was glaring hatefully at Ichigo. What could she do that Ichigo couldn't? But Pei seemed to think that she was the only one that could do something about him. She didn't even know him that well, she had only been on the team a couple of weeks now and been in maybe two fights. But he was trying to hurt everyone, even his friends, so she had to try.

"What do you want me to do Pei?" She tried to stay calm as she looked over at Kishu's heaving figure that was still holding his burnt hand. Her tail flicked nervously behind her and er ears drooped low on her head, Kishu watched her tail and seemed to be in-traced, but he never did let his guard down.

"Try talking to him, that always helps when our kind get like this, though physical contact would be best if you can get close enough."

Ume's mouth opened in shock. "Talking? Physical contact? Why can't you talk to him? And if you haven't noticed every time someone touches' him he gets burnt and that doesn't seem to be calming him down very much."

"Stop arguing and just try it." Pei snapped.

Ume huffed but started to unwilling walk toured Kishu who looked up when she got within five feet of him her fur standing on end in alert that she was near potential danger. The glare fell from his face and he just gazed at her, to her he kind of looked like a little lost puppy. She stopped when he looked at her, frozen, hoping he wasn't about to attack her next.

"Kishu?" she said slowly. Kishu's ears wigaled at the sound of her voice, but when he didn't move to attack she took another step toured him. "It's going to be ok Kishu, no one's going to try and hurt you."

Suddenly Kishu started laughing making everyone jump. "No one can hurt me little girl, who do you think you're talking to?" Ume looked between Kishu's face and his hand, giving him a pointed look. Kishu blushed. "Th-that wasn't on purpose!"

Ume smiled unwilling, but really couldn't help it, a blushed looked so out of place on him. "Well on purpose or not we'll try not to let it happen again." She then let out a little laugh barely loud enough to hear, but she saw his ears twitch.

Kishu's eyes glazed over at the sound and he took a step toured her; she had to stop herself from taking a step back. She had to keep him calm. She took another step toured Kishu and slowly reached out and took his hand, which surprisingly didn't make him scream in pain or his hand to start burning. Strange. Kishu smiled and held her hand tightly, not enough to hurt her but she wouldn't be able to get away easily.

She looked at Pei. "Now what? He's calm, but how do I get him to let go?"

Pei sweat dropped. "Well, I never really thought about that."

"Well think of it now because I don't want to walk around with a Kishu bracelet." She snapped. Her ears and tail stood up, her fur standing on end in rage making it look like she had been electrocuted.

Silence fell over them all as they tried to figure out a way to get her free. Kishu was purring happily and was standing very close to her, trying to sniff her hair but she kept inching away. After a minute Ume tried to pull her hand away and Kishu growled and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled exasperated.

"Well he seems to like you Ume, at least I can get a brake now." Ichigo said happily.

"Oh thanks a lot Ichigo, I'm so glad that your enjoying this!" At the sound of Ume's distressed voice Kishu snarled and glared at Ichigo, who backed up to stand behind Zakuro receiving sweat drops and weird looks from the other mews. Ume looked at Kishu worried. "Um Kishu, you can let me go any time now."

Kishu glared at her this time. "Never!" he sounded so angry that he gave her goose bmps and she didn't dare say anything else.

Taruto was starting to come around in Puddings arms; he was looking around at everyone, taking in the screen. He was still a little groggy, but he set up and tried to stand.

"Taruto please sit back down you need to rest." Pudding said standing up with her arms out ready to catch him if he started to fall.

He shook his head, he knew something was wrong with Kishu and Pei would need his help. "Pei we have to get Kishu back to the ship."

"You don't understand Taruto." Pei said coming to his side. "If we take Kishu away now—."

"It can't be helped, at this pace he may kill someone, and that may be us." Taruto said for once being the reasonable one.

Pei signed. "Fine you come from the front, I'll go at him from behind." He then flouted slowly behind Kishu while he was busy licking the mark he made on Ume's neck. Ume looked angry and a little freaked, Kishu seemed very happy and was purring again. Once he was in position he nodded to Taruto.

They both lunged at Kishu, and Kishu sensing the danger pushed Ume away. He was tackled from behind by Pei and was clawing at his arm when Taruto grabbed him by the waist and teleported them away.

"That was weird." Mint said and the rest nodded.

Ume stood up and dusted herself off staring at were the aliens had disappeared. "Well glad that's over we better get back to the café."

With that they turned back to normal and started back toured the café, where Ryou and Keiichirou would be waiting for them. Hopefully with cake.

**~Alien ship~**

"Kishu calm down! You're not helping anyone acting like this!" Pei yelled at him. They had arrived back at the ship with Kishu still struggling to get free, but now more fiercely to get back to Ume.

"Let me go! I have to get back to her!" Kishu raged trying to throw Pei and Taruto off.

"Pei what's wrong with him!?" Taruto yelled, he was crying and very scared.

"He mated with that little fox mew." Pei grunted in pain as Kishu elbowed him in the check.

"What does that mean?" Taruto was only a little boy, mating was something he knew little about and wouldn't have to worry about for a while.

"It means that he basically needs her to live now and he'll kill anyone who stands between them or try's to hurt her."

"Should we take him back then?" you could hear the worry in his voice. He liked Kishu even if he was a pain in the ass.

"No." Pei said as Taruto was thrown off. "Get the tranquilizer gun, if we can't calm him down we're going to have to put him to sleep till we think of something."

"Right." He said teleporting away and came back a few seconds later with the tranquilizer gun and with more than a little hesitation, shot Kishu in the leg. Pei let him go and they both watched as he sank to the floor unconscious. "Now what?"

"No clue." There weren't many of their kind that found their soul mate anymore and with a human? It was unheard of. He would have to do a lot of research on both human mating and the mating habits of their kind. Pei then teleported away, leaving a nervous Taruto alone with the sleeping Kishu.


End file.
